Generally, a thrust reverser blocker door link arm attaches to a fan duct inner fixed structure (IFS) via a fitting attached to the surface of the IFS. The thrust reverser blocker door may rotate about the fitting to a deployed position, blocking fan duct air and causing reverse thrust. These features (i.e., the fitting and the link arm) may cause duct losses and may reduce thrust specific fuel consumption (TSFC).